I would fly forever
by crash923
Summary: A song I wrote about how I think Max and Fang feel for each other, all deep down though. Might be a oneshot, might not, varies really, depends on what you think. Please read it anyway. Ok, now three songs on this thing. New one's for them all
1. I would fly forever

**Ok, this is a song I wrote. It fits, I think, with how Max feels for Fang, and I think it works a lot. I guess it could be for either Max or Fang, I thought it was Max at first, but that's only 'cause Fang doesn't really let out how he feels. Anyway, I hope you like it. Um, please review, 'cause I write a load of songs, and I want to know what people think of them, as, you know, it's nice to know. **

**This is _not_ a songfic, this is a _song._**

I never thought there'd be a place where I could really fly,

I never knew that if I spread my wings, they'd touch the sky.

I never thought there'd be someone out there for me,

But I should have known that life has a plan for everyone,

Including me.

-0

I would fly forever,

Just to see you. Just to be with you.

I would fly forever,

Just to see your eyes. Just to share that smile.

I would fly forever,

Just to be with you.

-0

My wings are huge, and I'm not tired,

'cause you are there, by my side.

I see your smile, I see your eyes;

I see someone I love nearby.

And it's the best feeling, in the world.

-0

I would fly forever,

Just to see you. Just to be with you.

I would fly forever,

Just to see your eyes. Just to share that smile.

I would fly forever,

Just to be with you.

-0

My feelings are out in the open.

I finally realised,

There's never been a sight better,

Than what I see in your eyes,

And I don't care how you feel about me

That won't change how I feel about you.

-0

I would fly forever,

Just to see you. Just to be with you.

I would fly forever,

Just to see your eyes. Just to share your smile.

I would fly forever,

Just to be with you.

**Ok, so what do you think? I could translate it into a story if anyone would like it, but it wouldn't be fluff, as I can't write fluff. There would have to be Faxness in with the actual story. If you want it, just review, and say. If not, this is a oneshot thing. Just anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Also, to all the readers of my other Maxride story, Deceit, I'm sorry, but due to circumstances, I won't be able to update until tuesday at the earliest. Sorry. **


	2. Shadows

**Ok, so, I wrote another song, this one's for Fang. I will write the story for the first one at some point, but I'm kinda swamped at the moment, so, sorry. I hope you like this one. Anyway, please review.**

Shadows never laugh, Shadows never cry.

Shadows always agree, they never wonder why.

Shadows are always strong, but never any use to anyone.

Shadows are always there, they never leave your side.

Being a shadow always looks like an easy life.

-0

Even a shadow, can fly.

Even a shadow can touch the sky.

Even a shadow, can reach out, and touch, a cloud.

Even a shadow, can help,

Even a shadow can protect you.

But the thing is, you never really know.

-0

No one really cares, No one ever will.

No one wants to know, how I feel.

I sometimes wonder why, I am what I am,

And then I realise, that is something I can-

Not change. I cannot stop.

-0

Even a shadow, can fly.

Even a shadow, can touch the sky.

Even a shadow, can reach out and touch, a cloud.

Even a shadow can help.

Even a shadow can protect you.

But the thing is, you never really know.

-0

Why can't I just open my arms, and tell you how I feel?

Why is it when I'm not with you,

I feel detached, unreal.

Why is it I feel so brilliant, when you walk in to the room.

But at the same time, I'm terrified,

I'm terrified of you?

-0

Even a shadow, can fly.

Even a shadow, can touch the sky.

Even a shadow, can reach out, and touch a cloud.

Even a shadow can help.

Even a shadow can protect you.

But the thing is, you never really know.

-0

I wanna open my arms, and yell out,

"Look at me, notice me, I'm here, always have been."

I want you to see me standing here.

I want you to realise I'm real.

I'm confused, but I'm real.

-0

Even a shadow, can fly.

Even a shadow, can touch the sky.

Even a shadow, can reach out and touch, a cloud.

Even a shadow can help.

Even a shadow can protect you.

But the thing is, you never really know.

-0

What the hell, am I doing?

Why do I have to try so hard,

To keep silent, to keep strong.

What is going on, with me.

Normally it all comes so naturally,

Why is it that when you're around,

My feet can never touch the ground.

-0

Even a shadow, can fly.

Even a shadow, can touch the sky.

Even a shadow, can reach out and touch, a cloud.

Even a shadow can help.

Even a shadow can protect you.

But the thing is, you never really know.

-0

You never really know that I'm here.

But let me tell you,

I will never leave your side.

**Ok, to da Archer, yeah, you can show your friends the song if you like. I'm not really bothered. Please review guys.**


	3. Welcome

**Wow, I can't believe I've put another song up here, but I was browsing through my computer trying to find this file... any way, this turned up, and again, it's another song I wrote after reading Maximum Ride, and a little like the flock (mainly Max's) feelings. The amazing thing is, I actually have music for this one, well, kinda... I have a guitar part, cause my piano composition is somewhat lacking unless I'm actually in a music lesson, where I have recently(with the help of a friend) written a blues song, although only the first verse has been recorded. Sorry, I'm kinda excited about that, as, it seems is my music teacher, but he's just obsessed with the blues, and is amazed at the kinda stuff my class can do.**

_Lost and Searching for a reason unknown to you_

_It's gone, it's all just disappeared_

_You're looking for what you're looking for_

'_Cos you don't have a clue what it is_

_There's a whole world out there to be seen_

_There's a whole place outside of her_

_Yet you feel trapped outside reality_

_And you don't know what you fear_

_(Chorus)_

_Welcome to my world, welcome to a world that makes no sense_

_Welcome to my world, welcome to hours of feeling tense_

_I just want to fly, reach out to the sky_

_Prove that I am someone behind these eyes, _

_And pray you'll see, the real me_

_(V2)_

_Another day, not reaching expectations, _

_Another day letting people down, _

_Don't you ever see what's going on?_

_I'll see you around_

_People staring, but avoiding your eyes, _

_People are looking, not leaving u alone_

_Chorus_

_Wanting to turn away, but knowing that you can't_

_Wanting to turn around_

_And say goodbye_

_But inside you know_

_You gotta stay strong_

_And keep flying high_

_People waiting for you to run away_

_Showing them you'll stay another day_

_Chorus_

_There's gotta be someplace called home_

_There's gotta be someplace I own, _

_There's gotta be a world out there_

_Something to which I am the heir_

_Chorus_

_The world's immense, and I can fly away if I want to_

**Right, so, if anyone wants said guitar chords, please, just ask in the review, or send me an email. Um, please review.**


End file.
